Hunter Rover
by Wolven Kingdom
Summary: An assassin with ties to one of the rovers appears, torn from his job, his best friend, and love what path he shall take, Oc/Blitz


A blade sharpens in the darkness, a file landing beside the blade. "I want you to kill off these pesky mutts for me, I heard you were good at such actions." A gloved hand picks up the file as it opens showing 6 pictures, the man places the sword away as he looks at the pictures. As he gave each one a good stare he throws the pictures up throwing several tiny knives at them pinning them to a bullseye. "Mission accepted."

A month goes by since this transaction, currently at an underground base, inside in a main chamber a machine opens up smoke flowling as a canosapien walks out standing tall, his glowing fluffy yellow fur seen as he stretches smiling. "Nothing like a good change in the morning."

He yawns and looks to his left seeing two other machines opens up revealing a female collie stretching smiling. "Oh hello Hunter nice to see your up." "Same to you Colleen." Next to her a large shaggy dog walks out his white fur seen as he speaks in mutters and unintelligent sounds. "Hey Shag." Greets Hunter as he pets his big fluffy friend. He gazes to the right seeing a blue and white husky stretching, his muscular body flexing as he yawns. "Good morning comrades." Colleen goes up smiling. "Hey there Exile how was your trip round Siberia?" "Cold and snowy, I loved it!" He hugs her tightly and lets go before he squeezes her to death. Next to arrive is a doberman with black and light brown fur. He smirks going to Colleen. "Hello pretty girl." She stares. "Do I know you?" "Of course you do we had been team mates for 3 years now! I'm Blitz!" She stares. "Nice to meet you Fluffy." She walks off.

As they greet each other, a brown and white bloodhound walks in wearing a lab coat and glasses. "Greetings Rovers, it seems the Master is away on a trip he won't be back till next week." The nod as a dark red and light brown furred rottweiler jumps in wearing a straight jacket, a steel muzzle, and a small cart which he is strapped into. Hunter walks over to him petting. "Hey Muzzle how you doing big guy." Muzzle licks him smiling.

As they speak an alarm sounds off, the room glows red, everyone gazes around eyes wide. Hunter speaks up, "Guys calm down we can just investigate, everyone pick an area to search." They nod as they search.

Hunter arrives to a large race track like area, he normally uses this place for some runs when he's bored, he looks around till he sees a man wearing green colored armor, two large fake wings on the back of it, the mask looks like a lion's with green fake fur, a large spear beside the man. "Um excuse me you should'nt really be hear." The man in a lion's mask glares as he raises his hand, wind flowing around him. "The wind is calling, it's time to blow you away in the tail wind!" The man grabs the spear pulling it up as he rushes at Hunter who begins to run leaving a blazing trail.

Hunter continues to run till he feels his feet leaves the ground, the wind forming a small cyclone as it lifts him up off of the ground. He tries to get down to get cut by the spear. "Your now mine. Swift Assault." The lion masked man vanishes as Hunter feels as though he's being cut hundreds of times all over his body, he gasps in pain, his armor breaking and blood drips. "Don't worry your not going to die yet. I have yet to grab all my targets."

Within the workout room Exile enters as he looks around till he notices a man in blue armor two large metalic arms on his back, his face covered by a visor that looks almost like a spartan's helmet a giant axe at his side. He glares towards Exile and grins underneath his visor. "Oh we have the next target right here, with my strength your life shall be forfeited!" The two large metallic arms raises up then slams onto the ground, a seismic wave knocks Exile off of his feet.

Exile starts to rise as the two large metallic arms grabs him throwing him across the room into a group of weights, the metallic arms continues to beat upon Exile till he begins to cough blood, his white fur gently begins to stain with red colors. "My strength has made you cry my foe."

At Shag he whines as he enters the dining room seeing the room now frozen a white armored man with a wolf styled helmet in the center holding a white gun. He glares towards Shag and smirks. "Target acquired, beginning to eliminate!" Shag screams as he tries to escape from the room, the door is frozen closed, he whines feeling the gun pressing on his neck. "Freeze." Shag screams as he gets frozen as the trigger is pulled.

In the library Hubert drags Muzzle with him gazing around afraid, Hubert can't fight for himself, as he looks around he sees one area of the room is covered in shadows, a man emerges wearing purple armor, a top hat with a masquerade mask over his face, a cup of tea in his hands, two large cartoonish gloves flies down holding rapiers. "Time to enter the concert of chattering teeth, and for the first act, your kidnapping." The gloves drops the rapiers as Hubert starts to take off Muzzle's restraint. Before he can even remove one segment the gloves grabs them pulling them away, the shadows forms two large coffins as they get placed inside.

Outside Colleen is looking around till a large spotlight shines down on her. She looks up on a stage that wasn't there before, a man in yello cloth stands there smiling a microphone in his hands, a cute cat mask on his face, two flying stuffed toys flying around. "Hello everybody, it's time for my blinding show." He raises hands as lightning strikes down on Colleen causing her to scream loudly. "The Show Must Go On!" Snaps his fingers as she topples over.

On top of the roof a man in a red version of the rover's armors sharpens his sword as the other five arrives. "You all did well, I didn't suspect it would be this easy, oh well, guess that's what I get for using parts of my personality, Coolness, Joy, Anger, Freedom, and Calmness. You may all go back now." They vanish as orbs falls onto the roof. "One to go, now where is that damn doberman."

In the hallways Blitz is walking silently. "Of course I'm alone, I'll find the intruder and make sure the pretty girl falls in love with my actions. I can see it now." He smirks happily until he comes to a stop seeing the red armored man, he gazes seeing the man standing, a long orange furred tail curled up with bits of white, he gazes up seeing the head of a shiba inu cano sapien standing there grinning. "Found you mutt." He draws out a katana with japanese writing on the blade.

Blitz eeps in fear as his claws comes out being razor sharp. The shiba inu charges at Blitz who starts to run away. "You can't run from me mutt! I'm the hunter and your the prey!" Blitz screams and opens up his bedroom door running in closing the door. Blitz backs up to the back of the room afraid. Loud sounds comes as he bangs on the door. "Don't make me end this for you right now mutt!" Blitz whines and starts moving his bed up, a stuffed toy of a cute doberman falls off onto the floor.

The door is opened forcefully as the shiba inu growls walking in dragging his blade on the ground. "Your gonna die mutt, but since I have a fondness for dobermen, you get to decide how you will die." Points his blade as Blitz whines. As he draws closer he stops seeing the stuffed toy, he stares at it feeling his heart pounding. "W-Why...Why do you have that?" Blitz stares and grabs it. "A childhood friend of mine gave it to me ok!" The shiba inu steps back eyes wide as he drops the sword. "B-Blitz..." He closes eyes running away leaving his sword. Blitz stares as he left.

A week passes from the attack, only Hunter, Exile, and Hubert had recovered from the incident currently, Blitz is in his room holding the sword wondering what to do. An idea comes to mind, at night he takes one of their planes as he heads to Japan, upon arrival he gazes to a shrine a tear falls as memories flies past, his old owner took him here once when he was a puppy, while he was there he met a pup who he became close friends to, before he left he was given a stuffed toy as a gift.

He enters the shrine to see the red armored shiba inu praying in the very center, Blitz tosses the sword to his side as he walks over. "Your Shiba Tatakawa...Correct?" The shiba inu looks to Blitz glaring. He stands up walking over till he's now hugging Blitz crying into his shoulder. "B-Blitz, I'm so sorry!"


End file.
